Beyond Infinity
Category:Jeuno QuestsCategory:Quests Soul gem Soul gem clasp Optional: Olde rarab tail | title = Bushin Aspirant | repeatable = Only to help others | reward = Level Cap 99 Access to Domenic's battlefield warp service | previous = Prelude to Puissance | next = Martial Mastery }} Walkthrough *Talk to Nomad Moogle near Maat in Ru'Lude Gardens, Select the option to accept the challenge to receive the Soul gem clasp(You MUST trade a Seasoning Stone to the Nomad Moogle to get the Key Item.) The Nomad Moogle then offers to Teleport you to Horlais Peak, Waughroon Shrine, Balga's Dais or Qu'Bia Arena for the fight you can also select "Nowhere yet" to do the fight later. **Optional: Talk to Maat and he refers you to Degenhard for "training". This is a side quest for an Olde Rarab Tail, An item you can use during the fight to make things a lot easier ***Multiple Olde Rarab Tails can be used during the fight. **Note: If you want an Olde rarab tail, you will need two Seasoning Stones for this mission, as well as a Fossilized Fang and Fossilized Bone. You will lose the one that you trade to the Nomad Moogle, and will have to farm another to trade for the Olde rarab tail. **Degenhard in Bastok Markets (I-10) asks for a Seasoning Stone, a Fossilized Bone, and a Fossilized Fang (all three required). He gives you an Olde rarab tail in return. Using this item in the fight makes Atori-Tutori ??? stay still, stop attacking, and lose his damage resistance for 2 minutes. *After winning the battle, return to the Nomad Moogle for a final cutscene that increases your level cap. **After completing this quest, you gain access to Domenic's warp service in Lower Jeuno. ** Talk to Domenic in the Neptune's Spire Inn in Lower Jeuno at (J-7) right before the door into the Tenshodo. For a fee, he can teleport you to Ghelsba Outpost, Horlais Peak, Balga's Dais, Waughroon Shrine, or Qu'Bia Arena. The Battle **Tried this 95 Thf & trusts w/99whm ,all buff wore, even reraises June 29. Was level cap *Trusts may enter the battle with you but only if you summon them before entering. **Reported by Square-Enix to have been implemented in February 2014: http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxi/threads/40059 **Current Known issue as of May 15, 2014 "In the quest “Beyond Infinity”, alter egos summoned before entering the battlefield will occasionally disappear." http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxi/threads/41814 *The battle is uncapped. *Buffs and TP do not wear upon entering. Experience Points are lost upon death. Reraise status remains upon being ejected from the battlefield. *Upon entering, your Soul gem clasp is lost. *The time limit is 10 minutes, fighting against the Tarutaru Monk, Atori-Tutori ???. *You must return to Nomad Moogle and finish the quest in order to reenter to help others. See Domenic for warp to BCNM. *You can obtain replacement Soul gem clasps from the Nomad Moogle in exchange for one merit point or 5 High Kindred's Crests if you fail the battle. *Atori-Tutori ??? has around 27000 HP. *See BCNM Atori-Tutori ??? Stategies for testimonials.